


Just a Kiss

by AlexandriaArlene



Series: Love Like this [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene
Summary: “Why would you do this?” Jiraya said. He looked at Orochimaru. Orochimaru didn’t show a shred of guilt or remorse. “You don’t even feel guilty.” Jiraya continued. Orochimaru stayed silent looking over the cliff.





	Just a Kiss

*Start Story*

Orochimaru stood the edge of a cliff. He felt that Jiraya was behind him but didn’t feel like talking. He felt the anger radiating off Jiraya. Jiraya walked closer to Orochimaru. There was apart of him that just wanted to throw him off the cliff. Jiraya finally calmed himself he just wanted to know why. He wanted know why he would kill the only father figure he ever had, 

“Orochimaru.” He let out in a huff. Orochimaru slowly turned to him then turned right back to the cliff. He stared out at the water fall that was in front of him. Jiraya was surprised to be dismissed. He walked toward him some more until they stood side by side. 

“How could you?” Jiraya yelled. Orochimaru stayed quiet. “He was the only male presence you had in your life. You killed him. You left us and you killed him. Why?” Jiraya yelled at him. 

***

“Why are you telling me this?” Sakura asked interrupting Tsunade. Tsunade just looked at her. 

“I’m telling you this because I want you to understand how important it is that Naruto get to Sasuke. If anyone can change his mind it’s Naruto.” Tsunade replied. Sakura just nodded her head in response. She thought about Naruto and Sasuke. She missed both of those boys so much. At least she had more faith that Naruto would come back. 

“Sasuke left and I begged him to stay. And I made Naruto promise me to bring him back. What if he can’t. It sounds like Jiraya couldn’t make Orochimaru come back. “Sakura replied. 

“Naruto and Sasuke have a bond that can’t be broken. Your apart of that bond but this is something that Naruto needs to do. He’s going to need your help when he comes back.” Tsunade replied. 

***

“Just leave,” Orochimaru muttered. Jiraya wasn’t going to listen to him this time. He needed answers which wasn’t going to be easy. 

“No, not until you tell me why you would do this.” Jiraya said. Orochimaru sighed. “Everything that this man did for you. He was there for you when you had no one.” Jiraya said. 

“No, he wasn’t.” Orochimaru said so quiet that Jiraya almost didn’t hear him. Jiraya grabbed his arm and made him turn towards him. 

“How can you say that? That man did everything for you and you thanked him by killing him and denying he ever did anything for you.” Jiraya yelled at him. He felt like he was just going in this huge circle with him over and over again. 

“He didn’t give me anything. He would hit me and hit me over again. He would take things from me that I will never have back. Nobody was there for me until you and then you slipped through my fingers and almost died. I decided I was never going to hurt like this again. Why don’t you understand that? You never could understand that.” Orochimaru yelled at Jiraya. Jiraya was silent for a moment.

“No he didn’t. He would never do that.” Jiraya exclaimed. Orochimaru felt his anger. It was why he never told him. Jiraya idolized the Hokage. Jiraya stood there for a moment. “How could you say that?” He continued. 

“Don’t you remember the bruises I always had. Don’t you remember how many times I ran away from home. How many times I looked like I was crying? All he did for me is make me want to die. How could you not understand that?” Orochimaru yelled back. At him. Jiraya stayed quiet he thought about it. How afraid Orochimaru used to be of him. 

“How come you never told me that before?” Jiraya asked. He pulled Orochimaru closer. “or why not Tsunade?” He continued. 

“Because there was nothing you could do. There still isn’t anything you can do.” Orochimaru said. There was a moment. Jiraya moved in close to Orochimaru pressing his lips against his. Orochimaru opened his mouth open slowly. There tongues bouncing off each other and in that moment they let themselves get lost in each other. Jiraya knew that if things were different that this could be apart of his life but it wasn’t plausible. It wasn’t realistic. They slowly pulled away from each other. 

“I wish I did that when you told me how you felt.” Jiraya said. Orochimaru had laid all of these feelings in front of Jiraya. It was always Jiraya but at the same time it could never be Jiraya. They both knew the answer just because they had a moment together. Jiraya had given up on him. 

“It’s too late.” Orochimaru said. His voice cracked a little bit. He wished that not everything that had happened did. He wished that not everything was different. He wished that he could go back to that day and say Jiraya. But this is where they were at. They both had lived a lot of their lives without each other and it was too late to go backwards,

“I know.” Jiraya replied. He wanted to say that they could go back to the village and tell everyone but it’d be to painful with the 3rd Hokage being dead. It was best that he just let Orochimaru go. 

“You better leave. The anbu might find you. I’ll let you go this one time.” Jiraya muttered. Orochimaru just turned around and walked away. Jiraya stood there for a moment. 

Tsunade walked up from behind him. “You found him.” She said. Jiraya was staring down at the water fall.

“Yeah but it was time to let him go. I failed.” Jiraya replied. Tsunade let out a sigh. It wasn’t true. 

“That’s not true.” Tsunade said. “He told you. And that’s the one thing he could never do. He didn’t want you to see him as weak. And when he told you. You didn’t see him as weak. You were just angry.” Tsunade replied.

“How long did you know? How long were you standing there,” Jiraya said with a confused look on his face.

“I knew since we were 12 years old. And I stood there the whole time.” Tsunade said. “I just couldn’t tell you. I had to let him tell you. It’s what he asked.” She continued. Jiraya just let it go. He put his arm around her.

*** 

“Do you think Naruto loves Sasuke in that way?” Sakura asked Tsunade. The answer was probably not. But they still had a bond. 

“Probably Not. But they have a bond and you have a bond with them too. But if Naruto ever hopes to save Sasuke from himself he can’t give up. He can’t lose faith.” Tsunade said. There were times that Sakura felt like Sasuke would ever come back. There were times where she felt like she had no hope. Tsunade was right they couldn’t give up. Sakura knew that she would forever love her team. She just didn’t know if she would ever have them back.


End file.
